Bakupedia rules
This page will tell you this Wiki's policies. Just to note we have a zero tolerance of rulebreaking. Also if you aren't an Admin you must have permission to edit the rules. Blocks Admins are supposed to block naughty Users. They can be blocked 10 times before being banned. Before being blocked they need 3 Warnings from the same Administrator. If their behaviour is terribly sad you must immediately block them for 1 day to start off. Blocks continue to get longer until bad Users aren't seen for a long amount of time. Vandalism Vandals are common throughout Wikia. We have no tolerance of vandals either. If a User vandalises more than 7 times you must block them for infinite, no exceptions! Only Admins can block however. Keep pwning vandals and ourwebsite won't have any. We do not want a vandal like Skawo1 ruining our website. Luckily only 1 vandal: Skawo1 has been found + our website is still in beta so vandals won't be around much. Bureaucrats The Bureaucrats are in charge. Bureaucrats are the ONLY Users that recieve special treatment. They cannot be blocked or banned because the Wiki needs them. The head Crat is the man who runs Bakupedia. If a User disobeys a Bureaucrat they will recieve a 1 month block or more because Crats run Bakupedia. Current Bureaucrats: *Zierant (Head Crat) *DarkNovaX (inactive) *Abce2 Chatroom This Wiki has chat enabled. Us Administrators want GOOD behaviour on it. We will tell you that: *If you troll on chat, you will recieve a warning. *Once you recieve 3, you will be Kickbannned. *Just to note a Kickban is permanent until a Chat Mod or Admin removes it. Please be good on the chat. Harassment Harassment is common in Wikis too. We have a 0 tolerance for it as said above. Admins cannot harass either, so If they do they will be blocked for 1 week and after stripped of their Adminship for 1 week. If it continues their Adminship will be permanently taken away. If they even ask for it back they will recieve a perma-block. How you can break this rule (don't break it): *Bugging and Badgering *Not calling Users what they want to be called *Block them for no reason *Impersonation on the IRC *Cussing/Swearing *Disobeying Admins *Calling yourself a "King, god, superior, master, boss, etc." If you are Bureaucrat this is ok, as you run this Wiki *Just plain trolling Pictures Don't upload Porno or violent pictures. If you do an Admin will block you for 3 months. Low quality pics may be uploaded. If you keep uploading disturbing pictures a Wikia Staff will get involved and you will be prevented from editing round the WHOLE Wikia network (if they decide to). Admins Administrators are the men who block naughty Users, don't cuss at them or you will be blocked for 2 weeks. Admins, it is you job to uphold policies. Sockpuppets You can only have 1 account and a backup one. If a User has more than 2 the 3rd, etc. will be indefinitely blocked. Category:Policy on the block Category:Content